une petite aventure
by slumx
Summary: Le titre de l'article disait : Le survivant à disparu. Et à ce moment Harry pris bien la nouvelle, parce qu'il était préparé, et qu'il avait sous sa main un tas de livres à propos de sorts de dissimulation et autres. Personne ne saurait le retrouver. Il continua tout de même à lire la suite du texte, s'étouffant de rire. OS


**TITRE:** une petite aventure

 **RÉSUMÉ:** Le titre de l'article disait : _Le survivant à disparu._ Et à ce moment Harry pris bien la nouvelle, parce qu'il était préparé, et qu'il avait sous sa main un tas de livres à propos de sorts de dissimulation et autres. Personne ne saurait le retrouver. Il continua tout de même à lire la suite du texte, s'étouffant de rire.

 **DISCLAMER:** les personnages sont à Rowling, tout le monde le sait !

 **PARING:** un petit drarry, un !

 **RATING:** M, parce que j'ai pas envie que ce texte soit supprimé :/

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** (z'êtes habitués maintenant, c'est en bas !) _et pas d'horcruxes !_

* * *

Harry en avait marre de cette routine qu'il affrontait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Les Dursley. La rentrée. Les amis. Les cours. Voldemort. Puis les Dursley et encore la rentrée. Il y avait souvent des morts lors des périodes de cours, d'ailleurs. Et bien qu'il semblait prendre cela à la légère, Harry commençait à penser que les ennuis venaient là où il était. Ce n'était pas faux. Qui le mage noir recherchait-il ?

Donc, pour casser ce cycle qui était éternel à ses yeux, Harry n'avait qu'une solution : partir à l'aventure.

On n'aurait pas pu dire qu'Harry était malheureux. Il s'ennuyait juste. Il s'ennuyait de Ron, qui avait toujours les mêmes sujet de discussion. Il s'ennuyait de Dumbledore, qui le considérait inlassablement comme le sauveur du monde sorcier Il s'ennuyait de Ginny, qui le regardait amoureusement à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Il s'ennuyait de Poudlard, qui ne lui paraissait plus aussi accueillant qu'auparavant. Et Harry n'en pouvait plus de s'ennuyer.

Ce soir là, donc, sa décision fut prise rapidement : Harry empaqueta ses affaires dans sa valise avant de lancer un sortilège de réduction dessus. Immédiatement, elle prit la taille d'une boite d'allumette.

Même si Harry n'avait pas la majorité magique, il pouvait utiliser sa baguette comme il le voulait, le directeur ayant réussi à obtenir cette faveur envers son protégé. Mais le problème était que le vieux sénile le surveillait à travers cette baguette.

Harry avait donc décidé d'aller le plus tôt possible au chemin de Traverse, prendre son argent, puis se faire passer pour un homme adulte venant chercher une baguette pour son fils qui l'aurait cassé. Mais il la garderait. Ollivander ne saurait jamais que c'était lui, et ainsi Dumbledore ne serait pas au courant. De toute façon, il croyait Harry tellement niais qu'il n'avais jamais pensé à ce qui allait suivre.

La suite du plan était simple : Harry irait là où ses pas le mènerait.

C'est donc dans la plus grande des discrétions qu'Harry descendit les marches de l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive, après avoir fourré dans un sac sa mini-valise et un nécessaire de survie (entres autres de la nourriture, beaucoup de polynectar pris à Barty Croupton Jr. l'année précédente et du matériel de camping – il s'était servi dans les affaires que Dudley avait commandé à Noël, mais qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé, parce que Dudley et camping n'étaient pas compatibles – le tout rapetissé). Quand il sentit l'air frais du dehors sur son visage, il fut pris d'euphorie. Il avait enfin ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il ne voulu pas transplaner, parce que 1) il ne savait pas transplaner, ce qui nous amenait à la raison 2) il ne voulait pas finir en millions de petites cellules éparpillées aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre et que 3) il se ferait immédiatement repérer par le Ministère de la Magie.

Sa seule solution se résumait donc au Magicobus. Ou à prendre un taxi, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui. Donc le Magicobus restait la meilleure solution.

Le trajet fut plutôt mouvementé et Harry se demanda deux fois si ce transport était vraiment autorisé. Il n'y pensa plus quand il vu qu'il était à Londres, coté moldu. Il paya le coût dû. Il avait pendant le voyage prélevé des cheveux d'un russe. Il les mit donc dans une des petites fioles et tandis qu'il se cacha derrière des poubelles, il l'avala, faisant une grimace au passage.

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait une nouvelle baguette, du matériel de camping sorcier en plus de celui de son cousin et de l'argent à volonté. Son sac sur l'épaule, il était prêt à partir.

Harry se trouvait dans une forêt. Les oiseaux chantaient et les rayons de soleil traversaient les feuillages, éclairant son chemin. S'il avait su le faire, il serait en train de siffloter.

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il était en route, et la rentrée à Poudlard était le surlendemain.

Il entendit un cri : Hedwige arrivait vers lui en tournoyant, ailes déployées. Il tendit un bras et elle se posa dessus. Harry avait lancé sur sa chouette un sortilège qui la rendait indétectable. À sa patte était accrochée la Gazette du Sorcier. Et en première page, une image de lui lorsqu'il avait gagné le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Le titre de l'article disait : _Le Survivant à disparu._

Et à ce moment Harry pris bien la nouvelle, parce qu'il était préparé, et qu'il avait sous sa main un tas de livres à propos de sorts de dissimulation et autres. Personne ne saurait le retrouver.

Il continua tout de même à lire la suite du texte, s'étouffant de rire.

Il y avait trois hypothèses émises : la a) qui disait que Harry Potter suivait un entraînement spécial afin de savoir se défendre. La b) qui supposait que prit dans sa folie que Voldemort revenait, il s'était caché dans un endroit secret. Puis la c) qui admettait qu'il s'était peut être fait kidnapper par des Mangemorts.

Pas une seule fois, ils avaient pensés qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Puis, comme la nuit tombait, il posa son sac dans une clairière, agrandit la tente sorcière (il utilisait la moldue quand il restait seulement une nuit), puis s'y installa.

D'après son plan il se trouvait dans une petite forêt moldue, il était donc impossible que des créatures surnaturelles y soient.

Il fit un feu de camp, cela éloignait apparemment toutes les bêtes sauvages, et Harry ne souhaitait pas se trouver face à un ours sauvage, bien qu'il n'y ait sûrement pas d'ours sauvage ici.

Il regarda rapidement la nourriture qu'il lui restait, puis comme le frigo et les placards de la tente étaient presque vides et qu'il n'avait presque pas faim, il ne mangea rien, préférant économiser.

Il prit juste la peine de dissimuler son campement aux moldus, le camping sauvage état interdit, il ne préférait pas avoir d'ennuis.

Il donna quelques graines à sa chouette, puis se coucha, médisant sur le fait qu'il lui fallait absolument trouver un village moldu pour renflouer ses réserves. De toute façon, il avait échangé l'équivalent de beaucoup d'argent sorcier en argent moldu.

Il resta une nuit de plus dans la clairière.

Hedwige avait de nouveau ramené une Gazette. _Le Survivant à été aperçu pour la dernière fois à Gringotts le 15 août._

À croire que sa vie intéressait tout le monde.

Harry se demanda pourquoi lorsque c'était des choses importantes, il fallait toujours qu'on lui donne le surnom de _survivant_. Lorsque c'était des petits potins sur lui, les journaux l'appelaient seulement _Harry Potter._ Puis il comprit que cela donnait du dramatique à l'article.

Harry démonta sa tente rapidement. Un sort et c'était réglé. C'était toujours plus difficile avec la moldue, il n'avait pas trouvé de mode d'emploi.

Deux jours plus tard, il ordonna à Hedwige de ne pas apparaître à ses côtés. Elle pourrait seulement revenir lorsqu'il serait à nouveau hors de vue des moldus.

Il était en effet arrivé à un village. Il y avait un petit supermarché, et s'il marchait en suivant la route, il arriverait à une plus grande ville.

Il reprit des conserves, des sandwiches, et se retrouva très vite avec énormément de choses sur les bras. Il était paré pour un mois.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul, Hedwige réapparu. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait effectivement pas eu l'édition du 1er septembre.

 _Rentrée à Poudlard, et toujours pas de nouvelles du Survivant._

La suite disait :

 _Poudlard accueille aujourd'hui aussi bien les nouveaux que les anciens élèves. Comme chaque année, ils ont pris le Poudlard Express, qui les a emmenés en Écosse. Mais Pourtant, aucun signe de Harry Potter. Il n'a pas été vu ni sur le quai 9 3/4, ni dans le château. Où est donc passé le Survivant ? Les aurors enquêtent sur l'affaire, et demande à la population de rester calme. Un appel à témoin à été mis en place._

Il y avait ensuite un article à la page deux, sur son profil, à la page cinq, sur les mesures prises pour sa disparition et à la page sept, sur la rentrée à Poudlard.

 _Les moldus ne sont pas encore mis au courant que Harry Potter à disparu, mais si le garçon ne réapparaît pas d'ici trois jours, cela sera fait._

C'était à ce moment que les stocks de Polynectar allaient lui servir. Ainsi que les sorts de dissimulation. Encore une fois, son sourire se fit éclatant : personne ne saurait le retrouver.

Ce fut la Gazette du 7 septembre qui le réveilla, ce matin là. Hedwige ne voyant pas son maître se réveiller, la lui avait lâché sur le visage.

Avant de la lire, signe qu'il boudait sa chouette, il se baigna dans le lac, en fit trois fois le tour en courant, puis s'y rebaigna. Il faisait chaud, il était en sueur, et il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à Hedwige en lisant ce qu'elle lui avait rapporté.

Ce fut seulement pendant l'après-midi qu'il lut les titres : _Dumbledore annonce que le Survivant peut utiliser sa magie sans être signalé._

Et encore une fois il parcourut des yeux les conneries racontées, bien que tout n'était pas faux.

Les aurors étaient à présent moins confiants sur le fait qu'ils pourraient le retrouver rapidement, et le journal apprenait aux lecteurs qu'une fois que les sorciers pouvaient utiliser leur magie sans limites, plus rien ne pouvait changer les choses.

Harry ferma la Gazette et retourna se baigner. Autant profiter.

Le 9 septembre, des affiches avec la tête d'Harry étaient placardées partout dans le pays. Il en prit une, se disant que cela serait une chose à raconter à ses enfants quand il serait plus vieux. S'il en avait un jour.

L'édition du 13 septembre était intitulée : _Les secrets cachés du Survivant._

Il n'osa d'abord pas ouvrir le papier, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Puis voyant que c'était des témoignages de ses camarades, il satisfit sa curiosité.

En premier, Ron avait répondu à des questions sur lui. Seamus l'avait aussi fait. Les photos venaient de Colin Crivey. Aucun autre ami proche n'avait participé.

Rien n'était véritablement secret dans l'article, ni qu'il aimait les hommes, ni qu'il ne mangeait rien au petit déjeuner.

Un automobiliste s'arrêta à son niveau, lui demandant où il allait. Quand il eut répondu, l'homme le conduisit vers la ville suivante, évitant à Harry deux jours de marche.

 _19 jours de recherches et Harry Potter est introuvable, ses amis s'inquiètent._ , disait le titre de la Gazette du 17 septembre.

Harry, quant à lui, avait de nouveau assez de nourriture, et avait dormi la veille dans une vieille grange abandonnée, où il s'était fait attaqué par un coq devenu sauvage.

La nuit était de nouveau tombée, et comme il ne trouva pas sommeil, il enfourna son balai puis, glissant sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, il survola un bout d'Angleterre.

 _Le Survivant aurait été aperçu en France._

Il ne prit pas la peine de poursuivre la lecture de l'article : il n'était pas en France, il se dirigeait vers l'Irlande.

Cela faisait trente six jours qu'il avançait, et il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Quatre jours après, Harry acheta un ticket de train. Il fit oublier au vendeur qui il était. Il lui restait seulement le souvenir qu'un homme lui avait pris quelque chose.

L'édition du 22 septembre parvint à lui tirer un sourire. _Harry Potter pourrait-il être mort ?_

Ce n'était apparemment pas au goût d'Hedwige qui hulula, contrariée qu'on puisse penser son maître mort, alors qu'elle était sur son épaule.

Une semaine passa sans qu'il n'apparaisse dans la Gazette.

Mais le dernier jour de septembre, les sorciers furent pris d'une vague de panique.

 _'Le Survivant n'est plus.' a affirmé le Directeur de Poudlard, la mine grave. 'J'ai maintenant les preuves pour le savoir. Je demande à la population sorcière de bien vouloir garder son calme. Son enterrement était il y a quelques jours. Je sais que Harry aurait voulu avoir juste sa famille moldue auprès de lui, son vœux à été exaucé. Au revoir Harry, j'espère que tu es bien là où tu es.' a-t-il déclaré à ses élèves._

Harry se demanda à quoi jouait Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait savoir ou non s'il était mort.

Il embarqua sur le bateau qui le mènerait en Irlande. Finalement, Dumbledore l'avait aidé, il pouvait embarquer sans se poser de questions sur s'il était suivi ou non.

Le 5 octobre, Harry était à Dublin, endroit immanquable du pays. Il traîna dans les rues, entra dans les petites boutiques, se refit du stock et repartit, des souvenirs plein la tête.

Deux jours plus tard, il était de nouveau à monter sa tente dans des champs et forêts. Il aimait bien cela, mais regrettait tout de même le confort d'une maison.

Il marchait depuis le neuf jours quand il eut une idée. Les journaux disaient peut être qu'il était mort, alors autant faire son boulot jusqu'au bout. Voldemort serait tué.

Harry mit quatre jours à préparer un plan. Cela l'épuisa.

Quatorze jours plus tard, les gros titres furent : _Les Marques des Ténèbres des Mangemorts captifs se sont estompées._

Personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment, mais ce qui était sur, c'est que les serviteurs du mage noir ne gardaient qu'une cicatrice en forme de crâne sur leurs bras, et cela signifiait que l'auteur du sort était mort.

Harry toussa et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Il souleva son bras gauche afin d'essuyer ce qui coulait sur son menton, mais son visage se tordit en une grimace. Son corps le faisait souffrir de partout. Tout autour de lui, la forêt était en désordre. Il était allongé ici depuis deux jours.

Dix-sept jours plus tard, il reprit la route. Son bras le faisait toujours souffrir, tout comme son genou. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid, et cela n'arrangeait pas sa toux.

Le 25 novembre, Harry avait besoin de nourriture, mais la carte n'indiquait pas de population aux alentours.

Sa magie faiblissait, il n'était pas capable de faire plus d'un sort tout les deux jours. De ce fait, il était obligé de dormir dans la tente moldue, qui n'arrêtait pas la fraîcheur.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas aller dans un hôpital moldu.

Harry ne reçu pas l'édition du 30 novembre. Hedwige veillait son maître.

Le 10 décembre, lorsque Harry voulu chercher de l'eau au ruisseau en bas de la colline ou il avait planté sa tente, il failli ne plus remonter.

Quatre jours après ça, il s'installa en bas, pour plus de facilité. Il se demandait pourquoi il était parti seul. De toute façon, maintenant, il ne comptait plus sur ses amis pour le retrouver, et leur envoyer Hedwige était une mauvaise idée, la chouette ne pourrait supporter un voyage Irlande/Écosse avec un paquet à ses pattes.

La neige tomba huit jours après, et Harry ne trouva pas la force de remballer ses affaires. Il dormait lorsque la fièvre ne le faisait pas délirer.

Le 25 décembre, Hedwige laissa son maître seul, à la recherche d'une maison de sorciers qui pourraient l'aider.

Le lendemain, elle tomba sur le manoir Malefoy. La chouette, intelligente, savait qu'il y avait des tensions entre Harry et eux, mais passa tout de même les protections du manoir, puis voleta par une des fenêtres ouvertes.

Elle tirailla l'oreille de l'homme au long cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

 **« Draco ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas laisser entrer tes oiseaux dans le manoir ? »** Fit-il a son fils, en ouvrant sa porte de chambre.

Le plus jeune regarda la chouette qui voletait autour de son père en poussant des cris, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ressemblait trop à celle de Potter pour être à quelqu'un d'autre. Il essaya de la chasser à plusieurs reprises, sans jamais réussir.

Le soir du 26 décembre, il était en route, suivant la chouette il ne savait où. Il avait bien compris qu'il devait avoir des ennuis – Potter était toujours doué pour ça ! – il n'avait jamais cru ce que la Gazette avait dit – pourquoi Potter serait-il mort ? Potter était invincible ! – et s'était embarqué dans une mini-aventure qui consistait à suivre une chouette dans une forêt.

Deux jours après, il put apercevoir un campement, un minuscule campement, seulement une tente, en fait. Il s'attendait à avoir une résistance, mais il ouvrit les fermetures sans problèmes, découvrant un brun recroquevillé, le souffle rauque.

Il le sortit doucement de son duvet, l'aidant à se lever, mais immédiatement, l'autre se colla contre lui. Il le laissa faire, déduisant qu'il avait froid, puis rangea les affaires dans le sac, le prenant sur son dos.

 **« Allez Potter, il va falloir marcher maintenant. »**

Cela tira un gémissement plaintif à Harry, qui s'accrocha encore plus au cou du Malefoy.

Finalement, Draco trouva l'idée du balai meilleure que de traîner le brun jusqu'au manoir. Ils arrivèrent après une heure laborieuse de vol.

On donna par la suite à Harry une chambre près de celle de Draco, et il fut très vite remis. Il resta là-bas pendant les vacances, puis les Malefoy l'invitèrent à y revenir pendant les suivantes, tandis qu'il faisait un retour victorieux à Poudlard sans se soucier des regards malveillants du directeur.

Quinze ans plus tard, Draco racontait à ses enfants comment leur grand-père Lucius avait failli plumer Hedwige un certain 26 décembre, sous l'œil rieur de Harry.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Yo! Je suis là pour quelques petites nouvelles et un os (pas génial, mais j'ai eu cette idée en espagne et je l'ai entièrement écrit là-bas !) Donc, je disais, à partir de maintenant, mon jour de publication est le lundi, plus le vendredi, parce que j'ai un sérieux problème d'organisation :/ Mais vu que je met cet os aujourd'hui et qu'on est lundi (et ouais) et bien je ne mettrais pas de chapitre d'again? parce que j'ai avancé, mais j'aimerai prendre un peuuu d'avance !

J'espère que ce petit bout de machin va vous plaire, je suis un peu déçue de la fin, mais j'ai pas su l'arranger :)

Merci a ceux qui me suivent et à lundi prochaiiiin ! (sans fautes !)


End file.
